01 Project L
by JessValkyrie
Summary: Leon é sequestrado e levado para um laboratório, onde querem fazer uma variação do vírus que destruiu uma certa cidade há anos atrás. E nosso ex-novato da RPD será o pioneiro nesse experimento, servindo de cobaia. Personagens: Leon, Claire, Sherry
1. De volta á rotina

Um homem estava sentado num parque de New York observando o movimento. Apesar do frio, as pessoas se exercitam, brincavam e passeavam com seus cachorros. Seus olhos azuis penetrantes vêem imagens, recordações de como sua vida mudou. Em 7 anos ele viveu mais aventuras do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Levantando-se, ele começa a caminhar. Pequenos flocos de neve começam a cair, para a alegria das crianças presentes no parque. Seu apartamento não era muito longe, e apesar da neve que cai, ele preferiu andar ao pegar um táxi.

Ele subiu as escadarias e pegou sua chave. Ao colocá-la na fechadura, a porta se abre com facilidade.

- A empregada deixou a porta aberta de novo? – disse, irritado.

Trancando a porta, ele quer tomar um banho quente. Vai até o banheiro e para na frente do espelho, fazendo uma análise dele mesmo. Cabelos loiro-escuro, olhos azuis, corpo atlético. Realmente, ele não tinha mudado. Ele tira o pesado sobretudo e escuta um barulho. No criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, ele pega a sua pistola Glock que ganhou de um amigo. Descendo as escadas com cuidado, em sua cozinha ele vê um vulto agachado. Mira com precisão e coloca a mão no gatilho. Mas antes de apertá-lo, ele sente um objeto gelado encostado em sua nuca.

- Largue a arma! – gritou o homem.

- Tudo bem – concordou o rapaz.

Enquanto o homem que o rendia prestava atenção em suas mãos, o rapaz agiu rápido e acertou um soco no rosto do homem. Ele pega então sua arma que estava no chão e aponta para o encapuzado. Sem interrupções, ele aperta o gatilho. O estrondoso barulho do tiro é decepcionante. Apenas um "click" soa da arma.

A sombra que estava agachada a poucos momentos agora esta ao lado dele. Ainda intrigado com a arma, o rapaz é atingido com um bastão de madeira e cai, inconsciente.


	2. No lab sobterrâneo

Ele acorda e olha ao redor. Seus instintos dizem que o lugar é perigoso. Não há

nada na sala além de uma mesa, cadeiras e um espelho. Percebeu que seria interrogado.

Um homem negro abre a porta. Vestido de terno e gravata, ele olha seriamente para o preso.

- Finalmente o conheci, Leon Scott Kennedy. Meu nome é William Brown.

- Isso é mais um plano dos discípulos do Saddler? – perguntou.

- Claro que não, nós sabemos que você acabou com ele. E não apenas isso, você desmantelou os Los Illuminados.

- Mas infelizmente nossas fontes descobriram que os fanáticos não foram totalmente extintos – disse uma mulher que estava entrando na sala.

Uma moça morena, de olhos azuis e com uma blusa vermelha e saia preta abriu uma pasta em cima da mesa. Na primeira página tinha uma foto. A casa de tijolinhos brancos e detalhes em azuis mostravam uma localidade de arquitetura antiga.

A mulher virou a página e a foto de uma floresta apareceu. Um corpo ao centro queimava enquanto várias pessoas ao redor faziam gestos.

- O que querem de mim, afinal? – Leon perguntou, irritado.

Eles simplesmente ignoraram a pergunta.

- Está quente aqui, não?

A moça puxou e segurou os cabelos nas mãos. Leon pensou que por um momento aquela mulher era familiar. Provavelmente estava vendo coisas devido a pancada na cabeça.

- Só queremos sua cooperação. Sabemos de tudo o que enfrentou em Raccoon City, e também o que vivenciou na Europa. Não há pessoa mais preparada que você para assumir esse caso – disse a moça calmamente.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Você não tem escolha Sr. Kennedy. Chame os guardas e levem-no daqui – ordenou Brown.

Leon foi carregado pelos guardas. Tudo o que ele tinha pensado estava errado. Em vez de celas, ele foi levado a um belo quarto.

- Sinta-se à vontade, Leon – a mulher de blusa vermelha disse sarcasticamente e assim fechou a porta e a trancou.

O quarto em si era simples, roupas limpas e passadas jaziam nos cabides. Leon se lembrou do banho relaxante que queria ter tomado em sua casa. Uma portinha o levou a um banheiro minúsculo. Não sabia por quê, mas não temia aquelas pessoas. Pensou isso porque de certa forma o rosto da mulher morena lhe trouxe boas lembranças.

" - Precisamos trocar esse curativo! – insistiu a garota.

- Eu já disse, estou bem melhor agora.

Depois de tanta insistência, Leon a deixou ver o ferimento.

- Sherry, me passe os panos que estão naquele canto – disse apontando.

A criança loirinha atendeu ao pedido e logo voltou com o solicitado.

- Descanse, Sherry. Tenho uma ótima enfermeira cuidando de mim agora.

Ela achou engraçado e riu. A moça que cuidava dele também riu. Ela seguiu a menininha até o banco no fundo do vagão, tirou o colete dela e o fez de travesseiro. Demorou segundos até que ela dormisse. Claire voltou-se para Leon.

- Pobre Sherry. Não tem mais família. Passou por tanta coisa e mesmo assim nunca perdeu a esperança.

Leon lembrou-se da mãe da menina:

- Ada... foi a Anette que...

- Isso não importa agora, Leon.

O rapaz sentiu certo ciúme na voz de Claire.

- O que importa é que saímos daquele inferno vivos. E pensar que meu irmão passou por tudo isso.

Claire abaixou a cabeça e parou de lutar contra seus sentimentos. Ela amava o irmão e se preocupava com ele. Uma lágrima correu o rosto dela. Leon a secou com seus dedos.

- Calma, tenho certeza que ele está bem.

Ela olhou para ele. Eles ficaram se olhando, Leon ainda estava com a mão no rosto dela.

O trem lentamente perdeu a velocidade."

Parecia um filme que ele assistia em sua mente. Desligou o chuveiro e perguntou-se o que tinha acontecido com a Claire e a Sherry. O vidro do box estava embaçado, mas ele conseguia ver que uma pessoa o observava. Ele amarrou a toalha na cintura e deslizou o vidro. Era a mulher de blusa vermelha.

- Pensei que já tinham invadido a minha privacidade o bastante.

A mulher estava com os olhos fixos nele, mas seu pensamento estava distante.

Ela virou-se e saiu. Estava quase chegando à porta que dava acesso ao exterior quando Leon a alcançou e puxou o braço dela.

- Me solte! – exigiu a moça.

- Cansei desses joguinhos. Quero saber o que vocês querem de mim, agora!

Ao dizer essas palavras, Leon reparou que sob a luz do quarto os cabelos da mulher, com os reflexos, ficaram aparentemente avermelhados.

- Claire? – perguntou, incrédulo.


	3. Identidade não tão secreta

- Pode me soltar agora? – ela perguntou.

Ele a soltou e a moça passou a mão nos braços.

- Pensei que você não descobriria. Agora meu disfarce foi por água abaixo – Claire lamentou.

- Por que não me disse que esse tempo todo era você?

- Simplesmente não podia. Estou infiltrada aqui.

- E para quem você trabalha? – indagou Leon.

- Para o Sr. Christopher. Ele formou uma equipe anti-Umbrella, semelhante àquela que você se uniu logo após o desastre. Meu irmão foi reconhecido, e depois de anos começou a comandar nossa Organização.

- A Umbrella não existe mais. Então agora vocês estão atrás dos Los Illuminados?

- Mais ou menos. Experiências na América Latina estão sendo desenvolvidas no mesmo patamar das européias. Esperamos algo bem mais perigoso do que Las Plagas. Por isso devemos investigar. E eu vou com você.

Leon ia fazer alguma objeção, mas lembrou-se da coragem e determinação tanto em Raccoon e depois na ilha Rockford e na base da Antártida.

- Mas porque você está trabalhando aqui disfarçada?

- Eu e meu irmão suspeitamos que essa entidade tem alguma ligação com o que acontece na América. Acho que...

Claire foi interrompida. O agente Brown entrou na sala. Viu que Leon só estava de toalha e em seguida olhou para ela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Emilly?

Claire/Emilly estava de braços cruzados. Não respondeu a pergunta e o agente falou:

- Sabe que não podemos confiar nele. Com o conhecimento que tem, se tornou perigoso.

Sacou sua pistola prateada e apontou para o Leon.

- Será melhor acabarmos com ele.

- Abaixe essa arma, Bill. Sabe que precisamos dele – disse Claire, calmamente.

Leon apenas olhou os dois conversando. Claire foi em direção à porta e Bill a acompanhou.

"Não posso estragar o disfarce dela. Se descobrirem que eu a conheço, está tudo acabado" – pensou.


	4. Mudança no plano de ação

Os dias se passavam e Leon ficou trancafiado o tempo todo. A refeição era deixada numa espécie de gaveta que abria para o lado de fora, mas que Leon tinha acesso.

Numa sexta-feira, o agente Brown levou Leon ao interrogatório novamente. Dessa vez Claire não estava com ele.

- Falei com meus superiores, Sr. Kennedy. Eles não querem que você vá até a América Latina para investigação. Decidimos usá-lo... de outra forma.

Algumas pessoas de jaleco entraram as sala. Eles carregavam bandejas metálicas.

- Não se preocupe. Apenas queremos uma amostra de seu sangue.

Leon não sabia por que queriam o sangue dele, mas como estava em território inimigo, não podia se rebelar.

Depois de vários vidrinhos estarem cheios do sangue do policial, Leon foi levado de volta ao seu quarto.

Já era noite quando Claire foi até seu quarto.

- Estava estranhando. Você não veio me visitar a dias.

- Desculpe. Tive que subornar o vigilante e desligar as câmeras para poder entrar.

- Subornar? E como conseguiu? – perguntou, curioso.

- Eu disse que você era muito bonito e que precisava ficar a sós com você por uma hora. Coisas muito pessoais iriam acontecer e eu não queria que esse vídeo fosse parar no You Tube, entendeu?

Leon não sabia o que dizer. Como Claire foi pensar nessa desculpa? A não ser que essa história tinha algum fundo de verdade. Começou a pensar que sempre achou Claire atraente, mas depois ele conheceu a Ada. Apesar do reencontro que ocorreu anos mais tarde, Leon não se sentia o mesmo em relação a Ada. Depois de pensar muito ele concluiu que gostava da imagem que Ada representava, que foi destruída pelas verdades que Anette disse. No reencontro descobriu que Ada estava atrás das amostras de Las Plagas, com certeza estava trabalhando para alguém. Sempre seria assim, ela nunca seria verdadeira com ele. Mas a Claire... estava madura, mas aqueles olhos azuis deixavam-na com uma feição adolescente.

- Leon?

Claire o chamou de volta para a realidade.

- Hoje colheram meu sangue, sabe o que pretendem fazer?

- Não. Depois daquele dia, William não compartilha mais informações comigo. Creio que ele ficou desconfiado de ver uma agente sozinha com o prisioneiro de toalhinha – começou a rir.

Claire contou para Leon tudo que aconteceu nos dias em que ele ficou sem contato com os agentes. Disse que os rituais na América Latina pareciam ser de origem religiosa. As pessoas se ofereciam para tomar líquido no "cálice divino". Eles acreditam que esse líquido irá trazer redenção, além de garantir uma passagem para o céu. Leon questionou como essas pessoas tem tanta fé em algo que está mais do que óbvio que é mentira. Claire disse que quando as pessoas acreditam fielmente, não há nada que as faça desacreditar. Disse que quando o vírus começou a agir nos primeiros moradores, foi explicado que o corpo do hospedeiro foi tomado por anjos. Anjos da morte.

- Faltam 5 minutos para meu tempo acabar. Tenho que ir. Mas não se preocupe, não deixarei que nada te aconteça.

- Acho que os papéis estão invertidos. Eu que devia falar isso – disse Leon.

Claire saiu e Leon ficou na solidão de seu quarto.

Do lado de fora o agente William observava o quarto do prisioneiro. Foi questão de segundos que ele não viu Claire saindo dele.


	5. A cobaia foi escolhida

Mais um dia de interrogatório para Leon.

- Sr. Kennedy, analisamos o seu sangue e achamos vestígios dos Las Plagas nele. Pode explicar isso?

- Fui infectado durante minha missão, isso não é obvio? – disse sarcasticamente.

- Sendo assim, não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Você vai ser transferido para o B9.

Claire entrou na sala, ou melhor, Emilly entrou na sala.

- B9? Bill, você não acha que está exagerando?

- Não, você está exagerando. Deixando que seus sentimentos influenciem na sua conduta como agente. E por falar nisso, você vai para a nossa base na Argentina.

- Não posso partir, você sabe.

- Ordens superiores, minha cara, eu nada posso fazer.

Claire sabia que Brown tinha armado para ela. Não disse nada e se retirou. Voltou para seu escritório, que era num local isolado e deu um murro na mesa. Estava na cara que Brown já sabia de tudo. Ela não podia deixar que levasse Leon para o B9. Ela nunca foi lá, mais tinha acesso a vários relatórios das experiências que eram realizadas nesse nível. Por enquanto os objetos de estudos eram chimpanzés, mas agora testariam em humanos. E Leon seria a cobaia. Lembrou-se das fotos, pobrezinhos, tão desfigurados que nem aparentavam ser parentes dos macacos.

Na sala do interrogatório, Leon não ia desistir tão fácil. Quando os guardas foram pegá-lo, ele rapidamente pulou e deu um chute que os acertou na cabeça. Brown correu para chamar reforços, enquanto Leon lutava e não se rendia. A batalha acabou somente quando o policial foi acertado por uma arma de choque, que paralisou seus movimentos.


	6. O pioneiro da experiência

O local estava escuro. Ele acordou, pois uma luz muito forte feria seu olho. Estava deitado, seus braços e pés estavam atados na cadeira. Olhou para os lados e viu vários armários. Dentro deles, diversos vidros coloridos estavam guardados. Sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Ouviu duas pessoas conversando muito baixo, mas entendeu o que elas diziam:

- Onde foi achar um candidato tão perfeito? Quase foi infectado pelo G-Virus e Las Plagas... Você é um gênio! – exclamou uma voz masculina.

Os passos estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, até que um homem de barbas e cabelos brancos apareceu. Sua feição era de um homem desgastado pelo trabalho. Olhou os braços de Leon, analisou as veias, virou-se e voltou com uma seringa.

- Sabe o que é isso, Sr. Kennedy? Uma variação do G-Virus misturado com o seu sangue que tinha vestígios dos Las Plagas, além do T-Veronica Vírus. Chamamos esse mix de Project L-Virus, sendo que esse "L" é em sua homenagem. Não está contente?

- Serei o responsável pela morte de milhares... Nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda a minha vida, encarnei a própria morte, mas não tenho foice – disse Leon, ironicamente.

- Esse seu sarcasmo irá embora, Kennedy. Será o pioneiro nessa experiência, seu nome será lembrado, assim como os do Ashford já foi algum dia.

Ashford... Leon escutou Chris dizer esse nome a anos atrás, quando Claire foi capturada pela Umbrella.

- Será mais perfeito do que Alexia foi, você vai ver! – disse o cientista, empolgado.

Pegou um vidrinho de líquido verde-musgo e inseriu-o na seringa. Ia injetar o L-Virus em Leon, mas algo o interrompeu.

- Mais que diabos...? – reclamou.

O barulho da porta automática foi ouvido. O cientista correu e pegou uma pistola, mas não conseguiu acertar o alvo, pois tomou dois tiros certeiros no peito. Leon não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o cientista ao pegar a arma correu para fora do campo de visão dele.

Passos leves se aproximaram. Uma pessoa estava vestida de preto com uma máscara de oxigênio. Era Claire.

- Leon! – sorriu.

- Sempre achei que isso estava errado. Era eu quem devia ser seu herói. – brincou Leon.

- Ah mais você sabe, as mulheres conseguem fazer tudo o que os homens fazem, inclusive salvá-los das torres quando eles jogam seus cabelos.

Claire correu até o computador. O barulho de seus dedos batendo nas teclas era intenso.

- Mas que droga!

Leon não conseguia ver onde ela estava.

- O que foi?

- Essa porcaria está pedindo uma senha para cada trava! Eu consegui invadir o sistema e apenas tenho uma.

Claire digitou a senha. Uma tela abriu-se e informou que estava verificando a senha. Não havia barra de status nem qualquer outro informativo. Claire já tinha contado 1 minuto quando a porta eletrônica abriu. Ela imediatamente empunhou sua arma. Era o agente Brown.

- O que pensa que vai acontecer quando você soltá-lo? Ele já está infectado com o L-Virus. Mas você não desiste não é? O que rola entre vocês dois?

O agente não obteve resposta. As armas miravam em direções opostas.

- Tive acesso a um banco de dados muito interessante – disse, tentando aguçar a curiosidade de Claire.

- Problema é seu. Isso não me importa.

- Mas é claro que importa, querida Emilly Burside, ou eu deveria dizer... Claire Redfield! Consultei as suas impressões digitais na base da Umbrella e descobri tudo! Você tinha 19 anos quando foi pra Raccoon, depois foi aprisionada na ilha Rockford. Foi lá que a menininha encontrou o seu amor, o Steve!

Claire então gritou:

- Não se atreva a falar dele, seu cretino!

- Ora, por quê não posso? Ah sim, ele morreu. A Alexia o matou. Que desperdício de dinheiro, fazer experiências nele. No final ele falhou e ela nem sequer conseguiu pegar os dados de combate dele – lamentou Brown.

Ela lembrou-se das últimas palavras de Steve: "Eu estou muito feliz de ter te conhecido. Eu te amo, Claire..."

- E agora olha só quem você encontra. O Leon, seu companheiro de aventuras! Querendo reviver o passado. Mas que comovente.

O computador emitiu um aviso sonoro, que desviou a atenção de Brown. A oportunidade era propícia, e Claire atirou. Ele caiu – morto.

Leon ficou aliviado quando viu aqueles olhos azuis olhando para ele.

- Você está bem?

Claire viu que Leon estava bem e voltou para o computador. Digitou sem parar, acessando pastas, desktops. A busca era interminável até que conseguiu achar as outras três senhas. Elas estavam numa pasta chamada Trent. Digitou as senhas e o computador pedia que aguardasse enquanto a verificação ocorria.

Claire foi até a maca que Leon estava. Parou em frente e cruzou os braços, sorrindo.

- Claire!! – Leon gritou.

Um braço verde puxou Claire pelo pescoço. Ela virou-se rapidamente e deu um chute no monstro, que uma vez já foi conhecido como William Brown. Ele encostou na parede e Claire descarregou todas as balas nele. Até que o tenebroso "click" soou.

Um líquido parecido pus saiu dos ferimentos, mas ele não estava morto. Leon tentava se soltar desesperadamente enquanto aquela experiência bizarra estava encurralando Claire na parede. O ex-agente colocou a mão em torno do pescoço da mulher, e a levantou. Ela se debatia sem parar, chutando e socando o mostro, em vão.

Horrorizado em ver aquelas cenas e não poder fazer nada, Leon reparou que o monstro tinha uma espécie de olho nas costas, que lembrava o olho nos braços de Birkin. A bandeja estava perto dele, e a injeção de L-Virus estava preparada. Com a mão que estava livre, ele se esforçou para alcançar a seringa, mas sem sucesso.

Olhou para Claire, ela já estava perdendo os sentidos. Ele se esticou o máximo que podia, pegou a injeção e a lançou nas costas do monstro. Acertando no olho nas costas da criatura, um líquido preto escorreu e com um grito que mais parecia um choro, ele lentamente perdeu as forças e caiu.

O computador emitiu o aviso sonoro e todas as travas foram removidas. Leon correu até Claire. Ela estava encostada na parede, aparentava estar adormecida, a não ser pelo fato de seu pescoço estar roxo.

- Claire? Claire?

Leon a chamava, mas ela não respondia. Ele verificou seu pulso, estava muito fraco.

Ele a abraçou. Teve um deja-vú. Era o mesmo que aconteceu com Ada. Quando ela caiu ele não conseguiu salvá-la. E dessa vez não conseguiu salvar Claire. Ele sentiu que as pulsações dela ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

- Leon? – ela disse quase sem voz.

Ele a olhou e passou a mão no rosto dela, tirando os cabelos dos olhos.

- William, ele...

- Sim, ele foi infectado com o L-Virus. Provavelmente ele foi a primeira cobaia.

- Precisamos... Nós temos que...

- Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem. Eu sou o seu herói,não se lembra?

Ele correu até o computador e travou a porta automática do laboratório. Não queria que ninguém entrasse enquanto Claire se recuperava. Depois ele voltou e sentou-se ao lado dela, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Eu ouvi... seu coração bater... e depois você me chamou...

Leon apenas sorriu. Ela já estava com a coloração da pele normal, exceto pela marca roxa em seu pescoço.

- Dr. Jhones? – chamou uma voz feminina, batendo na porta sem parar.

- Claire, precisamos ir – Leon disse calmamente.


	7. Escapando do complexo

Eles se levantaram e Leon já tinha avistado outra porta. Mas ela estava trancada. Leon estava segurando Claire quando ela se afastou. Viu uma coisa brilhante naquilo que parecia um olho. Com muita coragem, e principalmente muito nojo, ela enfiou a mão naquela meleca e pegou o tal objeto. Como ela suspeitou, era uma chave.

Eles abriram a porta que deu numa sala escura. Acenderam a luz e viram algumas mochilas. Ao lado, completos equipamentos de mergulho estavam prontos para serem usados.

Eles se vestiram rapidamente enquanto faíscas vermelhas corriam horizontalmente as portas. O chão tinha um grande alçapão, que estava trancado eletricamente. Na parede um botão com duas letras "A" estavam estampados, um com a letra azul e outro com a letra vermelha.

- Já vi isso antes... – Claire sussurrou.

Pressionando o botão, as letras mudaram para preto, escrito "AW". Em seguida o alçapão abriu. Leon, que estava em cima, nem percebeu que a porta abriu e em segundos ele afundou. Claire logo em seguida mergulhou e eles nadaram juntos até um ponto mais claro. Tiraram o equipamento numa sala branca e vazia. Um agente distraído entrou e não viu os dois. Mas o homem estava acompanhado de cães,que farejavam em direção a eles. Desarmados, Claire tinha certeza que o cachorro ia ter uma bela refeição. O animal os cheirou. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de meleca branca e sua pele estava apodrecida. Leon sacou sua arma lança-arpão e acertou o cão na cabeça. A pessoa correu para ver o que estava acontecendo, e também foi acertada pela lança, assim ficando presa no armário.

Leon pegou um cartão de acesso que estava no bolso do agente e usou numa porta próxima. Na verdade era um armário que tinha diversas mochilas pretas. Ele pegou uma e apesar o tamanho elas estava leves. Ele as abriu, viu o que tinha dentro, e depois pegou outra e a jogou para Claire.

- Essa mochila está cheia. O que tem aqui dentro?

- Acredite, nós vamos precisar!

Um elevador de carga estava parado no andar. O primeiro botão estava escrito 55. Leon o apertou e eles subiram rapidamente. Estavam no topo da instalação. Eles foram até o parapeito do local, eles estavam extremamente no alto. Os guardas chegaram pelo mesmo elevador que eles. Trinta homens estavam com as miras das respectivas armas apontadas para os dois.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Claire, mas tranqüila do que queria.

- Está sentindo a cordinha com um pino ao lado de sua mochila? Quando eu falar, você puxa!

- O quê?

Nem deu tempo dela ouvir para quê aquilo servia. Leon a empurrou e ela começou a cair.

- Leonnnnnnnn!!

Olhou para cima e ele também pulou. O vento estava forte e Leon estava com a boca torta quando gritou:

- Agora, Claire!!

Ela puxou a tal da cordinha. Com um impacto ela foi jogada para trás, e ao olhar pra cima viu uma lona preta.

Enquanto desciam, ela lembrou-se do que o irmão disse quando pulou de pára-quedas pela primeira vez. Voltou todo machucado.

"Você tem que puxar as duas cordas simultaneamente para amortecer a queda! – disse Chris, imitando a forma que seu instrutor de vôo falou".

E foi isso que ela fez. Leon aterrissou a alguns metros de distância dela.

Deixando o equipamento para trás, Leon falou:

- Onde estamos?

Claire olhou em volta. O sol estava nascendo e ela viu arquibancadas no alto.

- Estamos em um campo de futebol, eu acho.

Eles subiram as escadas, passando pelos acentos e chegaram até o topo. Lá havia um telefone que Claire imediatamente usou:

- Alô? Sim, sou eu. Estou no estádio abandonado perto da base inimiga. Estamos desarmados e eles podem chegar a qualquer momento, por favor venha logo – depois de dizer essas palavras, ela colocou o telefone no gancho.

Já estava claro quando o telefone tocou. Claire atendeu.

- Estamos a caminho.

Ao atravessarem o estádio, Claire explicou que a pessoa em que ela ligou havia identificado o telefone e o endereço, e estava do lado de fora esperando. Uma caminhonete de cabine dupla e vidros escuros estava parado. Claire abriu a porta dianteira e entrou. Leon entrou em seguida. O vidro que dava acesso ao motorista estava levantado, e escuro como os outros, não dava para ver além dele.

Claire encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Leon e bocejou. Estava cansada. Ele também estava, então encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ouviu o vidro se abrir.

- Aventuras como no seu primeiro dia de policial, não é?

Leon abriu os olhos e olhou em direção ao motorista. Uma mulher loira estava dirigindo. Ela virou-se e seu sorriso era cheio de ternura. Era apenas uma adolescente, de 20 anos no máximo. Estava com um lenço vermelho na cabeça.

- Sherry, é você?

Eles conversaram empolgadamente enquanto o carro seguia em frente até que horas depois chegaram ao local. Era uma mansão enorme.

- Não sabia que seu irmão tinha enriquecido tanto – disse Leon.

Sherry entrou e acendeu as luzes. A mobília era simples e a sala principal estava uma bagunça. A moça subiu as escadas, deixando Leon e Claire a sós.

- Então... parece que eu devo minha vida a você.

Claire riu e Leon se aproximou.

- Como posso te agradecer?

- Algo que você ter feito a muito tempo – finalizou Claire.

Os lábios se aproximavam um do outro cada vez mais e mais, até que ouviram uma gritaria e pararam.

Mais ou menos 10 crianças desceram as escadas correndo e abraçaram os dois. Sherry estava no topo da escada, rindo.

- Viu como eles sentem sua falta? – disse para Claire.

Leon olhou espantado para aquelas crianças e perguntou:

- São seus filhos, Claire?

- Claro que não seu tonto. São da Sherry. Você sabe de tudo o que ela passou, os pais não ligavam para ela e então quando eles morreram, ela ficou sozinha. Depois que nós conseguimos resgatá-la das mãos do Wesker, o Chris deu esse casarão e ela fez esse orfanato, para cuidar de crianças que já foram como ela.

- Ela nada se parece com os Birkin.

As crianças ainda pulavam em volta deles. Leon apenas olhou para Claire e achou a situação engraçada. Claire puxou Leon pelas mãos e o levou para a sacada. O sol brilhava com toda força.

- Então, o que acha de darmos um mergulho na piscina?

Não deu tempo dele responder. Claire o agarrou e lhe deu um beijo.

- Claire, eu...

Claire o soltou e começou a correr.

- Há, se você me alcançar, tem mais!

Leon ficou parado por um instante. Claire ainda era aquela mesma adolescente que ele lembrava. Só que agora bem melhor.

Ela já tinha virado o corredor e descido as escadas.

Leon saiu em disparada atrás dela.

**FIM**


End file.
